edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed of War
This is a non-canonical episode & the non-canonical end to the series Synopis The Eds' latest scam succeeds so much, the kids have had enough! They plot to 'KILL '''the Eds & get rid of him once & for all! Plot The Eds' latest scam, ''Ed's Ferry Line, is a huge success. But when the Kids discover the other end of the line is the Bio-Waste Dump, they decide they've had enough of the Eds! They decide that they must be killed! They go back to the Cul-De-Sac & start making lethal weapons. Kevin finds his dad's AK-47, Rolf makes a Meat Launcher, Sarah hires The Undertaker, Jimmy buys a jump rope and makes it into a mace, and Jonny & Plank become Captain Melonhead and Splinter The Wonder Wood. Nazz, though, flees, saying that she won't be party to their madness and declares them all evil. She goes to the Eds to warn them. Soon, Edd is busy engineering weapons. Ed, meanwhile, becomes Edzilla once more and Eddy becomes Professor Scam. Nazz builds a Bowling Ball launcher. Soon, Edd completes his weapons, all of which are laser-based. The lines are drawn. With their new weapons, they go to the Park n Flush. The Kankers flirt with the Eds, but Nazz yells at them and KOs them with a few well-placed 18 balls. Meanwhile, back at the Cul-De-Sac, Rolf erects a barricade with Sentry Guns shooting sausages. The Undertaker leaves, saying he would never kill kids and has to go film an episode of Raw. Angered, Sarah destroys Ed's room and finds a golf club. Kevin builds a Dispenser at the same time Soon, the Eds and Nazz begin their charge on the Cul-De-Sac. Edzilla easily destroys the barricade. Then, Eddy throws Scam Stars at Jimmy, KO-ing him. Sarah proceeds to try and kill Ed, but Ed roars and KOs Sarah. Rolf starts shooting at Edd, who deflects them with his lightsaber, then KOs Rolf with his Laser Cannon. Nazz KOs Captain Melonhead with a 12 ball, then puts Plank on a termite mound. One final showdown between Prof. Scam and Kevin takes place. It's a lengthy fight, but in the end, Kevin wins. Defeated, Kevin tells Eddy he's not a dork, he's a dead dork. Then, in the most emotional part of the series, Kevin shoots and kills Eddy. Laughing evilly, he guns down Ed. It is now between Edd and Kevin. The latter discovers that Edd has lethal lasers and is killed by Edd's lightsaber. The other kids come to and discover Eddy and Kevin have been killed. Ed was only playing dead, but believes he is now a zombie. But Edd corrects him. Then, the dust settles and reveals that everything has been destroyed. Then, a miracle occurs. Eddy and Kevin come to. Kevin discovers he loaded rubber bullets because his dad didn't own any actual bullets, and Edd used stun lasers. At last, the adults arrive. They scold Kevin for trying to organize a mafia and call the police. The Royal Canadian Mounted Police come and arrest him, sending him to the Maximum Security Center in Vancouver (Peach Creek is a suburb of Vancouver). Ed's Parents rebuild his room, Edd's Parents vow to spend more time with him, and Eddy's Parents aquire the Jawbreaker Factory from Kevin's, who turn out to be in league with ISIS. An epilogue plays during the credits. The song played is "Bohemian Rhapshody" by Queen Cast *Matt Hill - Ed *Samuel Vincent - Edd *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Peter Kelamis - Rolf *Jaynse Jaud - Sarah, Lee *Keenan Christenson - Jimmy *Erin Fitzgerald - Nazz, May *Kathleen Barr - Kevin, Marie Epilogue *Nazz became Edd's girfriend, which eventually culminated in a marriage & twins, named Sarah and James *Ed went on to write his own comic book series, called "Lothar: The Conquerer Of Worlds". It became a huge success. *Eddy became CEO of Canadian National Railway. He ran the trains on time and died rich. *Kevin assassinated the Prime Minister of Canada and was sentenced to lethal injection. *Sarah and Jimmy married and had a girl named Clover, who inherited her moms bad temper. *Jonny sold a line of Planks that became a worldwide success. *Rolf became CEO of his own company, Vorlick Industries. He was forced to retire when animal slaughter was made illegal by international law and later joined the WWE. He won the WWE World Heavyweight Championship 5 times in a row before being defeated by John Cena and was fired by Mr. McMahon after he interfered in a Divas match and knocked both Charlotte and Sasha Banks unconscious, which was unscripted. *The Kankers died of their injuries. Trivia *This episode is non-canonical. *This is the very first time adults are shown in full. *The Dispenser and Sentry Gun came straight from Team Fortress 2. Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Episodes